A Masked Encounter
by iheartnoahwebb
Summary: Two people inadvertently meet at a ball, of all things. Will he ever discover who she was? Will she him? Or will this Masked Encounter remain forever a mystery? dm/hg. Please review. One shot, possible short story if anyone is interested. So review!


Hermione silently descended the grand staircase. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest. If she were caught down here it could cost her her job. She had to smile inwardly, however, as she imagined the look of horror that would come over her boss's face.

"A mudblood teacher at a pureblood Ball! How positively barbaric!" She would exclaim, and had exclaimed when Hermione had proposed the idea of attending in the first place.

Yes, she would definitely be in deep if she were found out. Quietly and discreetly she stood in a spot by the wall, watching the guests with amazement. There were so many beautiful costumes! Anyone would be able to look at her own attire and see that she was not of their extravagant world.

She was so lost in her musings that when she felt a sudden tap on her shoulder it caused her to squeal in surprise.

"Oh, I apologize, my lady. I intended not frighten you, I promise." A man said, she could not tell who it was for his face was hidden by his mask. Hermione smiled and blushed shyly. She hadn't expected to be approached by anyone.

"It's quite alright, sir." She said, turning back to watch the couples dancing along on the dance floor.

"Would you care to dance with me, Miss?" The man asked her. She had expected him to leave. She'd assumed that he's mistaken her for someone else when he'd gotten her attention a moment ago.

At a total loss for words, she simply went along with him as he swept her onto the floor.

"So," He asked, "Who am I lucky enough to have gracing my presence? Is it…Pansy? No, you're a far better dancer than she. Lucille? No, couldn't possibly be her. Your hair is a shade bit lighter than hers." He said to her as they twirled around the dance floor. He obviously thought that she was one of the girls that normally attended these Balls.

"I assure you, my good sir, that you need not try to guess my identity." She said, trying to turn the conversation from herself.

"Oh, and why is that? Do you intend to keep it a secret until the unmasking? Very well then, you have," He said, looking at a pocket watch, "10 more minutes and I shall know." He said, smiling at her. She noticed that his eyes were a lovely shade of gray and that when he smiled it seemed to reach them, causing them to be all the more appealing.

"So you like the element of surprise, I notice. It's a shame that I've already to figure out that you're none of the girls from the neighborhood."

She stopped dancing. If he'd figured her out then she really needed to get out of here. "I'm not sure what you're talking about." She said, steering the conversation again, and smiling at an old couple that were waltzing past.

"Come. Let's get some air, shall we?" He said, leading her to the balcony by the hand. She couldn't help but be entranced by his demeanor. He acted like no man had ever acted towards her before. Maybe it was the thrill of the ball coming over her, but she was beginning to enjoy his company.

"Now, why don't you just slide that mask down a fraction of an inch and let me a peek?" He said, smiling his daring smile at her. She shook her head.

"You, sir, want to ruin the game. I'll not have it." She replied playfully, smacking his hand from her mask. His smile grew more mischievous.

"Fine. Then let me kiss you. Perhaps that will be something familiar to me." He said, taking her face in his hands before she could protest. She felt him cover her lips with his and was momentarily swept away as he kissed her passionately. It was a few minutes before she managed to pull away from him, gathering her wits about her again.

"Well, I must say that you have some nerve, sir. To force your kiss on a lady…" She began, but stopped as she looked at his pocket watch dangling from his vest. It was nearly time for the unmasking and here she was on the balcony with some man that would surely be upset if he found out who she were. She desperately needed to get away before the clock chimed.

"Would you mind getting me something to drink? I'm simply famished…" She told him. He looked at her for a minute before complying.

"Certainly, my lady. But don't you dance with another while I'm away. I want to have the sole pleasure of unmasking you." He smirked then went off in the direction of the refreshments.

Very quickly, she made her way through the crowded ballroom and ran as fast as she could without being noticed up the large staircase leading to the main foyer of the elaborate mansion. Finally, she was apparated and was safe in her room. She threw off all her ball attire and stepped into a nightdress. She lay down on her bed and found her thoughts filled with the man she had been dancing with. She sat straight up as a thought hit her. All night he had been curious as to who she was, but she had not thought to inquire who he was.

It appeared that he would forever remain a mystery.

Downstairs, said man was returning to the balcony, delivering the promised drink to his masked lady. All the while pondering over who the intriguing creature could be. When he approached the balcony, she was gone.

Hastily, he stepped inside the doors to the ballroom and quickly looked about for her. No sign of her met his eye's. The only thing he could recall that could identify her were those beautiful, chocolate colored eyes. Eye's that seemed to know him, know his soul.

Sighing, he ventured over to a table and sat down, lost in thought of the mysterious stranger he'd lost.

No, not lost, he thought determinedly. He would find her. Or his name wasn't Draco Malfoy.


End file.
